The present invention relates to a device for the transmission of electrical signals between a recoiling component and a recoil-free component in a weapon system.
In a large caliber weapon system, a plurality of sensors are generally disposed on the recoiling components (gun barrel, breech ring, etc.) in order to monitor, for example, the gun barrel temperature or the operation of the breechblock. The corresponding sensor signals are conducted through electrical lines to an electronic evaluation system. In a known system, the signals are transmitted from the recoiling component to a recoil-free component of the weapon system through a contact connection, with exposed contacts being disposed at the breech ring of the gun barrel and at the cradle.
Such an arrangement is extremely susceptible to malfunction. Additionally, the electronic evaluation system is not continuously connected with the sensor because the contact connection is interrupted during the recoil movement of the gun barrel. Finally, this prior art device makes it necessary to arrange preamplifiers on the recoiling component of the weapon in order to amplify, for example, the voltage of the temperature sensor.